Five apes, four chimpanzees and one orangutan, are being trained on a visual language based on the use of pieces of plastic backed with metal that are work-like in their function. Sentences are written on a magnetized board in vertical arrays. A keyborard system is also used, the keys marked with pictures of the plastic words, which registers on a colored TV-monitor. One of the five animals, Sarah, was previously taught impressively complex linguistic functions including compound and complex sentences, class predicates, logical connectives, and quantifiers. Her age and potential strength makes continued work with her dangerous. Peony and Elizabeth, younger and more tractible animals, have been taught all the prerequisities for the complex linguistic functions, and will be introduced to them in the immediate future. Two other animals, Walnut and Chela (a 2 year old orangutan), are at preliminary stages of training.